A vampire and a girl with metal claws
by thethe2020
Summary: Bella a mutan that is over 900 years old and the little sister to Logan and Victor Bella is always on the move thou her world is turned upside down when she mates with Emmett and meets up with someone from her past can the cullens finaly get bella to stetal down after all this time or will she leave their lives as quickly as she entered them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I know I used to have this up a while ago, but I took it down when I got too busy and had really bad writers block. Thou it's back up now. I might put a few more of my other stories back up along with some new ones slowly over time, but that will only be if I get a good response to writing again.**

**Also before you say anything I know my spelling and grammar stink big time, they are my weak point. I have been looking for Beta's but I have yet to find one that I can count on. So if you know anyone looking to be a beta please send me a pm to let me know please and thank you. **

**Besides that please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Back to school the millionth time; I thought as I sat on the roof of my new home smoking a cigar. Why the hell did I have to look like I'm seventeen years old? Why couldn't be like my stupid brothers and look like I'm twenty? Fuck I'm over nine hundred years old and I still have to go to fucking school. I thought as I took a long drag off my cigar. I started to think about my last talk with my ass of a brother Logan.

_Flash back:_

_ "Bella were the hell do you think you're going" Logan yelled as I got on my bike. "You're grounded remember" Logan said as he tried to pull me off my bike_

_ "Why do you think I'm leaving your not my fucking father but you have been acting like it ever since I got here" I yelled as I shrugged off his grip on my shoulders and gripped the handle bars of my bike._

_ "Hey I'm just trying to look out for you" Logan yelled._

_ "I have been on this earth as long as both you and victor, and have spent two hundred of those years by myself" I yelled back. Whenever Logan and I got into an argument it quickly turned into a yelling match._

_ "If you were so fine by yourself, then why did you track me down" Logan shot back at me. I was surprised he didn't say anything about me mentioning Victor._

_ "I don't know maybe because I love my brother and I wanted to see what the hell he had been up to" I yelled back at him. _

_ "Then why the hell are you leaving then" Logan asked with a growl._

_ "Because you are acting like an ass and trying to be my father instead of my brother; and this is your life not mine. Being at this school and the X-men makes you happy. But this place bores me I'm not looking for a safe place to live or looking for answers to anything; I have been here long more than long enough. I want to live my life not yours" I said trying to be calm._

_ "You have to dame much Victor in you" Logan growled._

_ "And Victor thinks I have too much of you in me" I said with a smile._

_ "I see there's no changing your mind. But I want you to go to school once you find a place to settle down in or by the start of the new school year; and I want you to keep in touch so call once a week" Logan said with a sigh._

_ "What the fuck; why the hell do I have to call once a week and go back to school" I asked as my voice started to rise again, and started to wonder why no one had broken up our little talk yet._

_ "Let's see you look like your seventeen, and I want to make sure that your safe" Logan said trying to keep his voice calm._

_ "You don't have to fucking reminded me that I look seventeen, I hate it and wished that I looked older. As far as calling once a week, I'll fucking call you when I dame well feel like it, I can fucking well take care of myself" I yelled as I started up mine bike. There was no way I was staying there any longer._

_ "Fine call whenever you want, but you are going to school and if you don't I'll track you down and bring you back here" Logan yelled._

_ "Fine I'll fucking go to school" I yelled as I sped out of the there not wanting to hear what else he might have to say._

_End of flash back_

So now I'm in Forks Washington. I don't know way I decide to stop here there is absolutely nothing to do in this fucking hell hole. After I finished my cigar I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet on the ground. Walking onto the house all I could think about was that I would have to get a hold of Peter soon; I'm starting to run dangerously low on cigars and whisky.

I had found a small cottage right outside of town. I was perfect surrounded by trees and there was no one around to hear me scream at night; due to my night mares about the wars I fought in. I dropped down on to the couch in the living room and look around my home, I lived in a small one room house that only had two doors one leading to the bathroom and the front door. The place was really run down and looked like it hadn't been lived in for years; but I loved it. Besides I would probably trash the rest of the house in about two months' anyways; my temper is always getting the better of me. The only things that worked in this place were a small TV and frig; witch was just fine with me.

I don't do fancy, in fact I hate fancy things. Sure I'm rich and can live where ever the hell I wanted to and buy whatever I want. But I would rather live in a hell hole and spend my money on good cigars and whisky.

There is absolutely nothing to fucking do in this town. Suddenly my cell phone started to ring.

The first thing I hear when I answer my phone is "So when are you going to start school; I let you play around for two years now it's time for you to go school or come back here" Logan said.

"What no hello or how are you it's just when are you starting school" I asked.

"Don't mess with me Bella. When are you starting school or are you coming back here" Logan said with a growl.

"I start school tomorrow now fuck off if that all you wanted to know" I yelled and was about to hang up the phone when I heard the profiler say my full name.

"Isabella, there is no need for that type of attitude you are over nine hundred years old and your brother is just" the profiler was saying but I hung up on him before he could say anything else.

I hated that school they expect me to act my age which is over nine hundred years old and they want me to act like a seventeen year that I look like at the same time; along with Logan acting like my father. My father is dead and I would like to keep it that way, may he burn in hell I thought. Just then my stomach decides to make itself know me by giving off a large growl. I got off the couch and headed to the frig and garb the left over pizza from last night and a beer and head back to the living room and turned on the TV. After finishing off the pizza and about six beers I figured it was time for bed. So turning off the TV I roll over and went to sleep. Only to wake up about a few hours later screaming and my claws extended into the couch; looking at the time on my phone and saw that it was only 3 in the morning. The only thing that could settle my nerves is whisky; so getting off the couch I go over to the counter and grab my last bottle of whisky. Sure I could drink anything and have yet to find a drink I don't like; but whisky is my all time favorite, expressly since my buddy Peter only gets me the good expensive shit. After opening the bottle I chug what was left in the bottle. Shit now I really need to get a hold of Peter. Sighing knowing there was no way in hell that I could go back to sleep I decide to give Peter a call.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call to" Peter asked laughing when he answered the phone.

"Night mare and I ran out of whisky" I replied.

"Witch war" Peter asked sobering up rather quickly.

"All of them but a lot of WWI" I said.

"And you thought to talk to me, I'm touched" Peter said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Logan is being an ass and I have not talked to Victor in fifteen years; he's disappeared again" I replied.

"O don't worry after school today you'll have someone to talk to" Peter said.

"What do you see yoda" I asked with a laugh.

"You'll see o and tell the major hi for me will ya; and you will have your whisky and cigars soon enough" Peter said with a laugh and hung up the phone.

Talking to Peter could always make me feel better. But he got me thinking about the major; I had not seen him in a hundred years at lest. The last time I saw him was during the vampire wars. But from what I heard from Peter he is married now and is very happy.

Deciding to just start to get ready for the day I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top and head to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed I look for something to eat. After finding nothing in the frig I then remember that I was supposed to go shopping for food yesterday. Fuck I thought, well I might as well go for a ride to clear my head until school started. Grabbing my leather jacket I headed out the door. I jump on my motorcycle and hit the road. I rode around until it was time to head to the school. When I pull into the school parking lot and park I'm hit with the smell of vampires. O this is going to be fun I'm starting to like the idea of coming here already. Then I'm hit with the smell of the major. Fuck this is fucking awesome the major is here no wonder Peter told me to say hi for him I love Forks.

Walking into the main office I scrunch up my face someone has on way to much strong perfume. I walk up to the main desk and try not to gage on the smell.

"I'm Isabella Creed I'm the new student" I said as soon as I reached the desk. "O yes of course here is your schedule a map of the school and a paper you need all of your teachers sine then bring back here" The raspiest said.

"Ok by and thank you" I said as I almost ran out of the room. Once I was outside I took a couple deep breaths and then started to walk to my first class.

English o fun, when I got into the class room the teacher singed my paper and handed me a piece of paper with a list of books on that to pick from for a project. I know all of this books by heart, shit I even knew the people who wrote these books. When class ended a boy with greasy black hair and looked like someone I would beat the shit out of just for the fun of it walked up to me.

"Your Isabella Creed right" He asked.

"No I'm the boogie man of course I'm Isabella Creed but I you call me anything other than Bella I will make so you can never have kids and who might you be" I replied with a smile.

"I'm E-E-Erick do you n-n-need help finding your next c-c-class" he asked.

"No I don't need help, now leave me alone" I growled and stormed out of the room. The rest of the morning followed in the same way classes that I have taken so many times it's not even funny, and someone was stupid enough to come up and talk to me in each class. I could really care less the only thing that mattered to me was that I wanted to see the major again; and I have yet to see him.

By the time lunch had rolled around I wanted to kill the student population while smoking a cigar and drinking a bottle of whisky. When I walked into the lunch room I looked around for the major and sure enough there he was sitting with his back to me with four other vampires. I couldn't help myself; I slowly walked up to their table spending years in the vampire wars had taught me how to sneak up on a vampire. As I got closer to the table I put my figure up to my lips and smiled at them. Seeking right up behind major I stuck my hands out and shoved his face into his food, jumped back and said "hey Major Peter says hi." The look on the other vampire's faces was priceless. Major whipped around to face me and when he saw my face he smiled and let out a laugh.

"Ok what's going on her I'm completely lost" A blond big burly vampire said.

"I would say that is not new but your right what's going on here and how do you know Jasper and Peter" A vampire with black spiky hair said.

"Well" I said as I shoved Jasper over and sat between him and a vampire with bronze hair. I reached over and grabbed the pizza off of his plat and took a big bite. "My name is Isabella Creed, but I go by Bella I'm over nine hundred years old and I met Jasper in the civil war and vampire wars were I met Peter. O and I have metal claws and can't die" I said after I slowed the bit of pizza I took. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of their faces it was so funny, I'll have to send it to Peter latter. "So major were the unlucky gal that got stuck married to you" I asked as I turned to look at major.

"Ha ha very funny Bella Alice here is the love of my life" Major said as he wrapped his arm around the vampire with spiky black hair.

I got up walked over to Alice wrapped my arms around and said "I feel so sorry for you Alice it must be hard to be married to a complete moron. But he is a good man, just not that smart." That got Alice to laugh and major gave me a shove as I sat down again.

"Ok we defiantly need talk about this in privet with the whole family" the guy with bronzed hair said.

"Ok sure but it has to be after school my brother will flip if I skip school. But any ways what are your guys names" I asked.

"I'm Edward" the bronzed haired boy said.

"Emmett is the name" The big burly guy said.

"I'm Rosalie" a beautiful blond said.

"Coo I already know Alice's name and the major" I said as I finished off Edward's pizza.

"Why do you call jasper major" Edward asks.

"Well I served under the major in the civil war and again in the vampire wars, but I got to kick his ass in the vampire wars" I said as I laid my head on the table.

"Bella how much sleep did you get last night" Major ask. He knew me way to dame well.

"About three hours, night mars, major" I replied.

"Witch war" major asked as he started to rub my back.

"All of them but mainly WWI, that must have been my lest favorite war out of all of them" I replied.

"And you couldn't get back to sleep" major asked.

"Yeah I woke up at three in the morning screaming, I finished off my whisky and gave Peter a call. He said I'll be getting more whisky and cigars soon; and to say hi to you for him" I replied

"Want to take a nap for the rest of lunch" major asked.

"Sounds good, you know the drill wake me up if I start to have a night mare" I said just before everything became black.

**Jasper POV:**

"What do you know about her" Rosalie asked

"Well Bella is not lying when she says she can't die and she would be over nine hundred years old now; mind you she had bone claws the last time I saw. I know she has two brothers named Logan and Victor. It is most likely Logan giving her a hard time about school. And if it wasn't for her help I would have never gotten away from Maria" I replied while still rubbing Bella's back.

"Where you guys together during the vampire wars" Alice asked I could feel a lot of jealous coming off of her.

"No we were not together, mind you Peter tried everything in his power to get her" I replied smiling at the memories of Bella keening Peter in the crutch on a daily basses. Edward started to laugh at my memories.

"What's so funny" Emmett asked.

"Apparently Bella here was keening Peter in the crutch on a daily basses" Edward replied. Witch got everyone to laugh.

"Why are you still rubbing her back" Rosalie asked.

"I'm trying to keep her under and as calm as possible. My power only works on Bella if I'm touching her and even then it doesn't really work all the time, and so I'm want her to get as much sleep as possible. If Bella does not get enough sleep she can be a real bitch, worse than you Rosalie, and I bet she reason why at less half the school scared right now" I replied.

"Your right she has almost the entire school scared of her. She almost got Erick to piss himself she scared him so much" Edward replied.

Suddenly I felt a wave of fear coming from Bella "shit" I said to myself but they all heard me.

"What's the matter" Emmett asked sounding worried

"Bella wake up now" I said ignoring Emmett as I shook Bella to wake her up. But she wouldn't wake up. "Rosalie hand me your water now" I said worried that if I didn't get Bella a wake soon shit was going to hit the fan.

"What do you need the water for" Rosalie asked.

"Just hand it over right now" I growled started to get worried and I know it was starting to leak out. Not good it will only make her night mare worse. But thankfully Rosalie handed over her water; I ripped the top off and poured the water over Bella's head.

**Bella POV:**

It felt like I just fallen asleep when I was waken up by cold water hitting my head and back. Shooting up right I saw major holding an empty water bottle and had a worried look on his face.

"You started to have a night mare and I couldn't wake you up" major said.

Then it hit me, my dream, I was back during in Venetian-Genoese War. "Thanks for waking me major" I said still a little shaky.

"What war" major asked.

"Venetian-Genoese War major" I replied as I wiped the water off my face with the sleeve of my jacket.

"No wonder I had a hard time waking you up" major said.

"What so spatial about that war" Alice asked.

"That was the first war I fought in and the first time I was separated from my brothers. Sure it was only for five years but the first are always the hardest to get over" I replied.

"How many wars have you fought in" Emmett asked

"I honestly don't know any more, desert storm was the last war I fought in though" I replied.

"What do your brothers think about all the wars you have been in" Edward asked.

"Their, the reason I'm not fighting in anymore wars. Logan says something about I'm losing my sense on humanity with all the wars I have fought in; but that's his way of saying he would rather have it where I'm at the stupid school he is at in New York. While Victor I have not seen him in a hundred years talked to him a little on the phone. Last time was fifteen years ago, and well he is pretty much an assign for higher and has lost pretty much all cense on humanity; but thinks I shouldn't do anymore wars since I already have enough night mares as he puts it" I replied.

"So I'm guessing they are still trying play the role of dad for you" major asked.

"Yep, but I keep telling them that I don't want a father I want brothers. My father is dead may he burn in hell" I said. And before anyone could ask any questions the bell rang singling the end of lunch.

"Hey Bella what class do you have next" major asked.

"Biology then gym" I replied

"Cool you have bio with Edward and gym with Emmett" major said.

"Edward lead the way to boredom" I said.

"I'm gusseting you have done this a few times already" Edward said with a laugh.

"Yep and I lived though most of the discoveries and I have done school so often it's not even funny" I replied.

"School dose get a little boring after a while" Edward said with a laugh.

"O please you have nothing to complain about I have probably done the hole school deal more than you" I snapped.

"Take a easy there, it is true you probably have done the hole school deal more than me and you have defiantly seen more than me" Edward said trying to clam me down.

"Whatever I just want school to be over with" I said. Bio was not too bad I sat next to Edward and started off into space and answered all of the questions the teacher threw at me to try and humiate me. When class was over Emmett was standing outside the door.

"Would you like an escort to gym my lady" Emmett said with a bow. Gag me I thought, all though it was kind of sweet, why the hell did I think that was sweet. Fuck I think I'm going crazy; I knew I would someday but I never thought it would be over a boy let alone one that was a vampire. But come on my lady he has got to be nuts if he thinks that line is going to work on me.

Walking over to Emmett I put my hands on his shoulders and got shocked, shit looks like I just mated with a vampire but I'm still going have fun with him, "Emmett do you want to see what happens to people who call me my lady" I asked.

"Yeah" Emmett said in a quiet voice. I just smiled at him and keened him in the crutch and proceed to walk of to gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who likes the story so far.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

When Bella touched me it was like my reason for being on this earth changed. Bella was what was holding me here and nothing else. Nothing else mattered in this world but see Bella smile and being with her. I'm going to have to talk to Carlisle about this I have never felt this way before and I think I love her, but how can I, I just met her today. Besides why would she even like me at all? Bella asked me something but I have no idea what it was, she could have asked if I like pudding for all I know but all I could say was yeah. The next thing I know is that Bella's keen is smashed up against my balls and they hurt. I can't believe it Bella keened me in the balls; I dropped to the ground as I watched Bella walk to gym.

**Bella POV**

I was half way to gym when Emmett showed up.

"You know that really hurt" Emmett said.

"I have been told its hurts, I don't know how many times I have done that to Peter; but it gets funnier every time" I said. When we got to gym I was told to just sit out today since it was my first day here. So I spent the entire gym class watching Emmett try and show off. When gym was over we walked out to the parking lot where everyone else was waiting for us.

"Ok before we go to your house I need something to eat and now" I said.

"Bella your always hungry" major said with a laugh.

"And you know what happens if you deprive me of food when I want it" I said glaring at him.

"Chill Bella we will stop on the way to the house so you can pick up something to eat" major said.

"Ok good" I said as I got on my bike.

"Bella what type of bike is that, I have never seen anything like it before" Rosalie said.

"And you never will. Costume made baby; there is not a single piece on this bike that came from a store" I said.

"Wow who made it" Rosalie asked.

"I did" I said with a shrug.

"And you still have it or has Peter not seen it yet" major asked.

"O he has seen it and begged for me to make him one or give him mine but I made him a car so he's happy. But enough talk I'm hungry and I want to eat now" I replied.

"O calm down Bella I called Esme to let her know that someone was coming over that ate and she said that there will be food at the house for you when we get there" Alice said.

"Then what are we doing standing around here for let's get going now" I said as I started my bike up. It didn't take long to get to their house I could smell something cooking when we pulled up. When we walked in I saw a woman with Carmel color hair.

"Hello I'm Esme and what is your name" She asked.

"Names Bella I smell food" I said.

"Right this way" Esme said with a laugh. When we got to the kitchen I saw a plate full of cookies, another full of brownies and, what looked to be a homemade pizza in the oven.

"Ok I love you please say whatever I don't eat I get to take home" I asked.

"Bella what are you talking about anything left" major asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ok you got I have yet to find a vampire that can't cook and I can never get enough of vampire cooking" I said with a laugh.

"Well help yourself the pizza will be done soon" Esme said.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed a cookie and started to eat. Just as I finished the cookies off a vampire walked into the kitchen that I hoped I would never see again.

"Carlisle" I said

"Bella" Carlisle replied.

"Wait you guys know each other" Edward asked.

"Yes and last time we saw each other we didn't part on good terms" I replied.

"Are your brothers with you" Carlisle asked.

"Nope and if I have it my way I don't want to talk to them at all right now" I replied.

"Still smoke and drink" Carlisle asked.

"Yep but I need to get a hold of more whiskey and soon I'll need more cigars" I replied.

"Do you mind filling us in on what happened between you two" major asked.

"Should I tell them or will you" I asked.

"You can tell them" Carlisle replied.

"Ok well last time we saw each other I punched Carlisle in the face because he called my brothers irresponsible and should not let me fight in wars, drink, smoke, or leave me by myself. Did I forget anything" I asked.

"You got everything" Carlisle said.

"Look I may be an ass but you have a good thing going for you here and I don't want to mess it up for you. So you guys can stay and I'll leave" I said as I got up. Before I left the kitchen I touched Emmett's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pleases don't go Bella" Emmet said as he grabbed my arm.

"Emmett what is going on I have never seen you act like this before" Carlisle asked

"Sunt colega lui, chiar dacă el doesnt ştiu că el însuşi" I replied. **(Romanian for I'm his mate even if he doesn't know it himself)**

"Are you sure" Carlisle asked.

"Da, sunt sigur; nu vreau să-l doare, dar sunt sigur că doza nu stiu de ce simte modul în care el doza. El trebuie să fie foarte confuz acum şi nu vreau să-l vezi rănit" I replied. **(Romanian for Yes I'm sure; I don't want to hurt him, but I'm sure he does not know why he feels the way he does. He must be very confused right now and I don't want to see him get hurt.)**

"Bella let's let bygones be bygones there is no reason as to why you need to leave Forks" Carlisle said after a second.

"See there is no reason for you to leave Forks so pleases stay" Emmett said.

"Yes I'll stay but only on two requests" I said.

"And what are these requests" Carlisle asked raising an eye brow.

"One I love vampire cooking and Esme yours is the best I ever had so can you cook for me whenever I come over? Two major you know the same people that Peter dose when it comes to my cigars and whiskey can you keep me in stock while I'm here" I asked.

"Those are the only things you want food, cigars, and whiskey" Carlisle asked.

"Yep" I said as I started on the plate of brownies.

"Bella I have been wondering something; why do you hate your dad so much" Alice asked after I finished my fifth brownie.

"He killed my mom and tried to kill me. That is when my brother Logan got his claws he used them to kill our dad with them. He ran off after he saw what he did. Victor grabbed me and we ran off after him. Found out that Victor has the nails of a bag lady. I didn't get my claws until four years later when someone tried to rape me; stabbed him in the chest just as my brothers burst into the room" I replied.

"Bella can we see your claws" Emmett asked.

"Ok sure but Carlisle and major they are a bit different then the last time you guys saw them" I said as I popped another brownie in my mouth and got off the chair I was sitting on and went to stand in the medal of the kitchen floor; were I extended my claws for everyone to see.

"Your right they are different last time I saw them they were bone, what happened to make them metal" major asked.

"In the seventies there was a guy named Striker that was doing experiments on people like my brothers and myself; Logan has the same metal claws that I do. We kina all went our scepter ways afterward. I see them every once and a while but not that often, and they don't get along anymore so I try and stay out of it" I replied as I put my claws back.

"Why don't they get along anymore" Carlisle asked.

"Victor kills people for money and Logan protects people. Other than that I have really no idea why they don't get along and really I don't care as long as they leave me alone" I replied sitting back down in the chair in front of the brownies and grabbing another one.

"Do you ever stop eating" Alice asked.

"No" both Carlisle and the major said at the same time.

"Hey I'm hungry all I ate today was that slice of pizza that I stole from Edward" I said.

"That explains it then" Carlisle said.

"Explains what" Emmett asked.

"Since I burn so many calories a day due to my body repairing itself and the fact that since I don't age I seem to be contently hungry I don't know all the details, nor do I really care" I replied. "I will see you guys latter I going to head home smoke a cigar and take a nap" I said after I finished the brownies.

"Please stay Bella" Emmett said.

"Chill I'm just going home for the night I'll be at school tomorrow so don't worry" I said as I patted his hand.

"Promise you will be at school tomorrow" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett I promise" I said with a laugh.

"Hey Esme can I take the pizza with me" I asked.

"Of course dear" Esme said.

"Cool see you guys tomorrow" I said as I grabbed my stuff and the pizza and headed out the door.

**Emmett POV**

"Hey Carlisle can I talk to you" I asked when I could no longer hear Bella's bike.

"Of course come up to my office" Carlisle replied. "Now what do you want to talk about" Carlisle asked as we sat down in his office. I told Carlisle all about what happened when Bella touched me and how I felt about her. "Emmett you just found your mate" Carlisle said when I was finished.

"Are you sure does she know what if you are wrong" I said.

"Clam down Emmet yes I'm sure and Bella dose know that you are her mate and by what you have told me I'm not wrong at all" Carlisle said.

"What do I do know" I asked

"Just be you Emmett" Carlisle said with a laugh.

"I miss Bella already. I can't wait until tomorrow to see" I said.

"Then go after her and bring her these" Jasper said as he walked in to the room holding a case of whiskey and a box of cigars.

"Thanks man" I said grabbing the whiskey and cigars and started to head out the door.

"O and you might want to bring her some food as well" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Ok; what does she like" I asked.

"Emmett there is not a single food in the entire world that Bella does not like. Bring her anything" Jasper said

Running out of the house I followed Bella's sent to where she lived. I figured I would bring her food next time I see her. Besides it would look wired walking into the dinner holding a case of whiskey and a box of cigars. When I got to her house I was shocked by what I saw. How could my beautiful Bella live in this little rundown shack? Hopping and prying the inside was better I walked up to the door; but just before I could knock Bella opened the door.

"Hey Emmett can I help you with anything" Bella asked.

"I brought you these and I missed you" I said.

"OMG you got my whiskey and cigars come in" Bella said as she stepped away from the door.

The inside was just as bad as the outside. There was a couch, a TV, a coffee table, a box of clothes, and frig in the room. There was only one other door witch look to lead to a bathroom. It brought back memories of my human life, growing up in a two room house.

"Bella is this where you live" I asked

"Yeah, it needs work but hey it works for what I need it for" Bella replied.

"What's that" I asked.

"Easy a place to sleep and a place to eat" Bella replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thank you to everyone that likes the story so far, and waiting for me next chapter to be put up. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

From the look the Emmett's face I knew he did not like my house at all. After cracking open the case of whiskey I hopped onto the counter and took a swig of whiskey from the bottle.

"So you missed me did you" I asked as I put the bottle down on the counter and lit a cigar.

"Yeah" Emmett said in a small voice, I think if he could bulsh he would be right now.

"Aww that is so sweet" I said with a laugh.

"Bella is this really where you live" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett this is where I live. I know it's not fancy but I don't need fancy to be happy" I replied.

"I don't like seeing you live here" Emmett said after a second as he looked around the room.

"Is that so...what sort of house would you prefer me to live in" I asked raising an eye brow.

"With me" Emmett said with a shrug.

"Aww so you know then" I ask taking another swig of whiskey.

"That you are my mate yes, I know that" Emmett replied. Before I could say anything else my phone rang.

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hello baby sister" Victor said.

"What do you want Victor" I snapped, out the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stiffen.

"Well I just wanted to say hi and see what you were up to" Victor replied.

"You ruined a perfectly good bottle of whisky and interrupted some good company" I growled.

"Aww still in touch with Peter I see" Victor said with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, I am but that's not who I got the whiskey and cigars from this time" I said as Emmett wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off the counter and held me to him.

"Then who got you the whiskey and cigars this time? Are you still hanging out with vampires" Victor asked.

"Yes, I am and you can go fuck yourself for all I care, there is nothing you can do to change that" I said with a growl. I was getting so very pissed with Victor right now. How dare he ask who I hang out with, he has not been in my life for years. I would prefer to keep it that way. Emmett must have somehow known that I was getting angry; he just held me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Whatever you say; I know you can handle yourself. By the way what the name of the gal you are hanging out with" Victor asked.

"His name is Emmett and he is a vampire" I said slowly.

"What" Victor yelled?

"You heard me" I replied.

"Are you crazy? Why the hell are you hanging out with a boy let alone a vampire" Victor screamed.

"I will hang out with whomever I dame well fucking want to" I yelled back.

"Dose Logan know about this" Victor asked.

"No he does not, but I bet it won't be long before he does know" I said and with that I hung up my phone.

"Are you all right Bella" Emmett asked sounding worried.

"I will be once I have more whiskey and hit something" I replied as I grabbed the whiskey bottle and started to chug the contents that were in the bottle.

"Bella what do you plan on hitting and do you want to talk about it or head back to my house" Emmett asked.

"The wall. That's why I don't care if I live in a fancy house or not" I replied. "Actually can we go back to your house I could probably go for a few rounds ageist major to make me feel better" I asked after I finished off the bottle of whiskey.

"Ok I guess we can" Emmett said.

"Great" I said "let's get going I already finished off the pizza Esme had made and I'm getting hungry."

"Jasper and Carlisle were right you are always hungry" Emmett said with a laugh.

"So how did you get over her" I asked.

"I ran here" Emmett replied.

"Ok cool go by bike or run there, it's up to you" I said.

"How would you get there if we ran" Emmett asked sounding confused.

"On your back" I replied.

"You have been on a vampire back while they ran before" Emmett asked.

"Yes I have ridden on Peter, Charlotte, and major's backs. How do you think I got around during the vampire wars" I replied.

"How about we run over and I will give you a ride back in my Jeep" Emmett said.

"Great we can pick up food on the way back to my place then; my frig is empty.

"Ok Bella let's get going then. I'll give Esme a call and tell her we are coming over" Emmett said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, but life has been crazy. And thank you to everyone that likes the story so far. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

As soon as I got off the phone with Esme Bella jumped onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck in what would have been a chock hold for a human; and her keens dug into my back. Since Bella couldn't wrap her legs around me, she decided to kneel on instead. Reaching behind me I grabbed Bella and pulled her off my back and held her in my arms.

"I like this better. Now I can look at you" I said with a smirk. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck again. I couldn't help but smile. Bella truly was my world and being able to hold was amazing. I felt so light I could run forever. I took off like someone set my ass on fire. Bella started to laugh witch got me to run faster. When we got to the house Bella jumped out of my arms before I even stopped running. I saw Jasper standing on the front porch.

"Alice said you would want to go a few rounds when you got here. Jasper stated.

"Yep" Bella said popping the p.

"How do you want to do this" Jasper asked.

"No powers or claws and we go until someone wins" Bella stated.

"Ok sound good to me" Jasper said. Then Suddenly Jasper was in front of Bella and they started to fight. It was amazing watching them fight. It was like watching a complicated dance. It was absolutely amazing it was like they knew what the other was thinking at all times. It started out slow but started to speed up and soon they were almost fighting at vampire speed. Suddenly Bella's cell phone rang. Without stopping or slowing down at all Bella answered her phone while still fighting Jasper.

"Hey Fucker...no Just kicking majors ass just like old time...no you are not helping the major win by Talking to me. You know it takes more than me talking on the phone for him to win...yeah he called and really pissed me off. If you are still willing to try and kill him you can...no I promise I won't get mad at you...O can you go after Logan as well...yeah he has been bugging me as well...Fine but if you see then at least hit them or something. They are really getting on my nerves and I think it's getting worse by the decade about acting like my dad and they still don't want me hanging out with vampires. Well at least Victor does Logan is probably the same but I don't know for sure...hey I have indoor plumbing in this house...ha ha very funny. Hey why don't you and Char come and visit...yeah I would love it if you guys came and visit and bring whiskey with you...what I talked to Victor on the phone; so I have already finished a bottle of whiskey already...ok Talk to you later fucker and tell Char hi for me" Bella said.

After about two hours they stopped with Bella having Jasper pinned to the ground on his stomach while she was standing on him while holding his arms and on foot on his neck. By this time everyone was outside watching them.

"Thanks major I needed that" Bella said as she got off of jasper and helped him up.

"No problem Bella. So Victor called you" Jasper asked as he got up and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Yeah" Bella said with a sigh.

"Bella I have some food cooked up for you" Esme said.

"Thanks Esme" Bella said as she pulled away from Jasper and headed into the house followed by all of us.

"So Bella I hear you finally upgraded to indoor plumbing" Jasper with a laugh.

"O shut up major" Bella replied while she shoved Jasper.

"Hey maybe after another nine hundred years you will live in a house that has more than one room in it" Jasper said as he shoved Bella back.

"O I also have eltricty to" Bella said as if she was trying to stand up for the run down shack she lived in.

"O wow and I bet it runs a TV a frig and that's it" Jasper said with a laugh. Bella just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bella is that really the type of house you live in" Esme asked sounding worried as Bella stepped into the kitchen and saw the counter full of food.

"Yes and thank you thank you thank you" Bella said as she ran over and gave Esme a hug. Then Bella just dug into the food on the counter. It all smelled gross to me but Bella seemed to love it.

"...Bella...Why don't you move in with us" Carlisle asked after a second.

"What" Bella asked as she almost chocked on a piece of chicken.

"Bella come live with us please" I asked as wrapped my arms around her.

**Bella POV**

"Let me think about it" I said. Boy I defiantly was not expecting that at all. I mean sure I know Emmett is my mate and all and one day I knew I would live with them. But dame this is quick. Suddenly I got a text. **Go for it Bells, it will make you happy and save my nuts ~P.** Peter I thought but he should know me living with the Cullen's will not save his nuts at all. Suddenly I got another text.** I can always dream and pry that it will save my nuts ~P. **I had to laugh at that Peter was the only one to be able to know what I was thinking even if we were miles apart. I showed the texts to major and he started to laugh as well.

"Peter can never stop worrying about his nuts whenever you are evolved" major said with a laugh.

"Well he brings it on himself, with the way he acts" I replied. We continued to talk while I ate, Carlisle and major were used to how much I could eat but everyone else was stunned by the time I finished eating. The only reason I stopped eating was due to the fact that I ate all of the food that Esme had cooked. And she had made enough to feed an army.

"So Bella will you please move in with us" Esme asked once I was finished eating.

"Look guys this is something I really need to think about" I replied.

"Why...what is there to think about" Emmett asked.

"Well...besides the fact it has been about fifty years since I lived with a vampire and even though I have spent most of my life living with my brothers it's still wired not living on my own. So can you at least let me have the night to think about it" I said.

"Of course Bella, I remember how you hated living with your brothers. You were much more comfortable living on your own. But I'm sorry to say this but the way your brothers acted I didn't blame you for wanting to live on your own...no matter how much I thought it was safer for you to be with your brothers" Carlisle said.

"And you guys do know that I will not give up drinking or smoking" I stated glaring at Carlisle.

"...I know" Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Bella why don't you think about it tonight and let us know tomorrow evening" major said.

"Sounds good major" I replied with a yawn.

"Hey Emmett why don't you take Bella home so she can go to bed and not fall asleep standing up" Esme said.

"Before I could move Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me out to his Jeep. "I know you wanted to go to the store on your way home...but how about I go to the store while you get ready for bed" Emmett said.

"Aww thank you Emmett, I would really appreciate that a lot" I said as I yawn again. When we got to my house I jumped out of the Jeep and went inside as I heard Emmett drive off to get me some food. After I hunted around in my box of clothes a found a pair of boxers that had skulls on them and I found a sports bra. I wanted to be comfy when I went to bed. Looking in the frig I found that I still had some beer. So grabbing a bottle of beer I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. Once I had finished three beers Emmett came in the door carrying about ten bags of food.

"Thank you so much Emmett" I said as I grabbed the bags from him.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Bella in what she had on.

"Here you go Emmett this should cover the coast of the food" Bella said pulling me out of my thoughts of her bent over the coach and me taking her from behind.

"What...no Bella don't worry about it at all. I was more than happy to pick up the food for you. Besides I wasn't going to let you pay for them anyways" I replied.

"...Ok fine but I'm paying for my drinks then" Bella replied as she started to put the food away. I was not going to argue with her, besides I had a feeling I was going to lose if I did anyways.

"Bella I'll put this stuff away you go and relax" I said.

"...Ok" Bella said as she grabbed a beer out of the frig and sat on the couch. When I finished putting the food away at vampire speed I sat down on the couch next to Bella. "I'm going to go to sleep now. You can stay if you want but the couch is mine so you have to find somewhere else to sit if you do stay" Bella said when she finished the beer.

"I would love to stay if you it's ok with you" I replied.

"I wouldn't have said anything about it if I didn't want you to stay. Now find somewhere else to sit" Bella said as she shoved me off the couch and stretched out on it and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I thought I would clear one thing up though. Emmett and Rosalie are not together, and she is not with Edward. Sorry but I just can't see those two together. So Carlisle/Esme and Jasper/Alice are the only mates in the house. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any questions let me know.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I hope Bella decides to move in with us. She derives so much more than this. While she was a sleep I cleaned up all the beer bottles that were lying around the room and turned off the TV. How could anyone live like this? She had a box that had clothes in it. A small TV that I'm surprised it has color it looks that old. A frig that looks like it could die at any second. I had yet t look at the bathroom and I was scared by what I might find in there. If the house looks like it should be condemned I would hate to see what the bathroom looks like.

Suddenly Bella sat up screaming and had her claws out and stabbed into the couch. "Bella are you alright" I asked rushing over to her.

"Nightmare sorry to scare you Emmett" Bella said as she pulled her claws back. Bella got off the couch and went to the fridge and pulled out her last bottle of whiskey. I had shoved it in the fridge when I put the groceries away. "What time is it" Bella asked after taking a swig of whiskey.

"Three" I replied.

"So I got about three hours of sleep" Bella replied. I was just about to say something when Bella's phone rang.

**Bella POV**

You are lucky that I'm a wake due to a night mare and not you calling me at three in the fucking morning.

_I want you back in New York right now._

There is no fucking way I'm going back to New York

_Well I don't want you hanging out with vampires_

So I see you have talked to Victor

_I have and I'm not happy to find out that my little sister is still hanging out with vampires_

Well guess what you don't get to decide who I hang out with and if you decide to hunt me down and drag me back to New York...I will pull a disappearing trick again

_You wouldn't_

Try me

_What the hell I want you to be safe and I let you go off on your own like you wanted to do and what do you do but go and find vampires to hang out with._ Before Logan could say anything else I hung up the phone on him. I then proceeded to throw my phone across the room. followed by grabbing what little whiskey I had left and a cigar as I walked out of the house. The second I got outside I jumped up onto the roof of my house. I had only been on the roof for a few seconds thinking if I should disappear again, when Emmett came outside.

"Sorry you had to hear that" I said as I looked up at the stars.

"Bella are you alright" Emmett asked as carefully got on the roof.

"Never better. Just another day in the life f Bella Creed" I said dryly.

"Bella you mean to tell me that happens a lot" Emmett asked as he laid down next to me.

"Almost...I give it three hours before Logan and the rest of the dam school he is with is here" I said.

"What are you talking about" Emmett asked.

"Since I hung up the phone on him. I know that he is going to come down here and try and drag my ass back to New York, but I'm not going" I said.

"As much as I don't want you to leave me, I also don't want to come between you and your brother" Emmett said. I couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Emmett coming between me and my brothers is just too funny. I have not been close with my brothers in years. Whenever we get together or talk on the phone all we do is yell and fight. It ends with me running off or drinking and smoking until I no longer see red. What's s funny Bella" Emmett asked.

"Emmett do want to know when the last was that I talked to my brothers or saw them and we didn't start fighting was" I asked.

"Sure" Emmett replied sounding confused.

"The last time I was able to talk to my brothers without it ending up in a fight was in 1897" I said.

"WHAT" Emmett said as he shot up.

"It's not that bad...just as long as they leave me alone" I stated.

"Bella why do you hate your brothers so much" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. We used to get along so well. I was their little sister and they where my big brothers. But ever so slowly in their own way they both started to act like fathers instead of brothers. When they get into their moods and want to be in my life I can't do anything right" I said.

"Have you ever talk to them about this" Emmett asked. I know Emmett is just trying to help, but he is really starting to get on my nerves. Mate or no mate if he keeps this up I am out of here.

"Yes I have talked to them about this" I said with a slight edge to my voice, thou I don't think Emmett caught it.

Suddenly I caught the scent of two vampires making their way to my house. Before Emmett could even move or make a sound I was off the roof and running towards them. I knew who they where the second I caught their scent. I knew Emmett wasn't far behind me. The second I saw Peter I tackled him to the ground in a big hug.

"Hey Bella I missed you too" Peter said as he returned the hug and we got up. "Hey Emmett long time no see" Peter said as I hugged Charlotte.

"Does Jasper know you guys are in the area" Emmett asked.

"Not yet we came to see our favorite little mutant" Peter said with a laugh.

"Besides we want to give Bella some back up when Logan and Victor get here" Charlotte said.

"Their both coming here" I asked. That does it I'm disappearing and the sooner the better. I refuse to have to deal with both of my brothers at the same time. Shit I hate having to deal with either one of them by themselves together is worse. Peter gave me a look that he knew what I was thinking and I'm in big trouble.

"Emmett why don't you run up to your place and let them know what is going on. Since I know Jasper won't want to miss this" Peter said. With a sigh and a nod of his head Emmett took off.

"Ok Bella don't you even think of disappearing" Peter said the second Emmett was out of range.

"O come on, you know how much I hate dealing with those to knuckle heads" I said.

"I know that, but you have a mate now. So you can't be puling that shit anymore" Peter said.

"What's your deal Peter, Your starting to act a lot like Victor and Logan" I shot back. Peter stumbled back as if I punched him in the gut. I know it hurt him for me to say that, but it's true. He has been acting way to much like Logan and Victor right now. Peter vowed that he would never treat me the same way that my brothers do, but I guess he was wrong.

"Bella that was never my intention to treat you the same way that your brothers do. Thou you have to understand your now dealing with someone's heart now. Someone who loves you dearly, and will go to the ends of the earth to be with you and to make you happy" Peter said when he recovered from his shock.

"Ok then how is me having to deal with my brothers or even being in the same state as them going to make me happy" I shot back.

"Maybe because you have to grow up and face your brothers instead of constantly running from them" Peter said.

"I do not constantly run from them" I stated.

"Ok fine it may not be all the time, but the second they start looking out for your safety you get furious and run off" Peter said.

"Bull shit if they are looking out for my safety, do you want to know why I left Ney York" I asked.

"I know why it was because you gat grounded" Peter said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know why I was grounded" I asked.

"No, but it must have been for a good reason" Peter said.

"Ok so being grounded because I was a minute late for a Class that Logan was making me take even thou I had taken the class over hundred times" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so I didn't know that, and that is over kill. But I know your brothers love you" Peter said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. I know that they love me, but come on. They are trying to control me, and I won't put up with that. "Bella I think it's time that you grow up and start facing your problems" Peter said.

"Fuck you Peter" I shouted before I stormed off. I could hear both Peter and Charlotte calling after me. But at this time I could care less, I need to be alone so I can cool off.

After walking a few miles I stopped at leaned against a tree. I know when I go back I need to apologies to Peter. I know now that he was just trying to help. And he is right, I do need to face my brothers someday. I'm just not ready to right now. I also know that I have a mate now, but that shouldn't make any difference if I disappear or not.

I had only been leaning against the tree for about twenty minutes when suddenly I caught the scent of Emmett. Within seconds of catching his scent I saw Emmett.

"Emmett what are you doing here" I asked.

"Peter said that you stormed off, I had to make sure you where all right" Emmett replied as he pulled me into his arms.

"What did he tell you" I asked as I slipped out of Emmett's arms.

"Other than you stormed off after he told you that you should face your brothers nothing" Emmett replied.

"Figures" I spat out.

What's wrong Bella" Emmett asked as he tried to grab me, but I kept slipping out of his hands.

"That Peter would be to chicken to tell you or major why he got pissed at me and what I was thinking of doing" I said.

"And would that be" Major asked out of nowhere.

"O hey Major" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for not updating in a while other than a lack of a computer and going crazy looking for work I don't have an excuse about why its been so long since my last update. just to clear some things up the mates as of now are Emmett/Bella Carlisle/ Esme Jasper/Alice and Peter/Charlotte**

**Again I'm still looking for a Beta Reader so if you know any or are a Beta Reader please let me know if you want to be my Beta.**

**And as always let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Fuck now I have to tell both of them. I must be stressed out about this, if I missed Major showing up.

"Bella what where you and probably still are thinking about" Major asked.

"Disappearing" I said as I stared into the woods. I couldn't bring myself to look at either Emmett or Major. I heard Emmett drop to the ground and start dry sobbing.

"...So both you and Emmett would disappear" Major stated

"Of course Major, I'm not stupid. How could you say such a thing like that" I lied. I knew Major wouldn't be able to pick up on the fact that I lied to him. Since Major has never been able to pick up my under lying emotions. All I have to keep doing is thinking about how much I don't want to see my brothers.

"Bella did you mean it when you said that I'd be going with you, if you disappeared" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett, I meant it. God why does everyone think I'm so heartless. I know I'm a real bitch, but I'm not heartless" I stated partly telling the truth. Well ok I'm lying completely, but they don't need to know that.

I know Emmett is my mate and all. I also know that Emmett already loves me, but I don't love him yet. I feel the draw to him, I tend to feel better when he is close by, and I feel pained when Emmett is upset. Thing is I don't know if it's because Emmett and I have yet to complete the mating bound or if it has something to do with the fact that I'm a mutant. But I don't I don't feel connected to him and I don't feel like there is a bond between us at all. I don't know it could just be that I can't feel it and it is there, but I just don't know.

"So what did Peter do to cause you to storm off the way that you did" Major asked.

"Peter started to act like Victor and Logan, by telling me what I should be doing" I stated.

"What do you mean" Major asked.

"Peter started to go on about how I have to stop disappearing all the time my brothers decided to pay me a visit. Apparently I should grow up and face my brothers instead of always running" I stated.

"Bella you do know that Peter is right you do have to face your brothers someday" Major said.

"I know Major! I'm just not ready to face them yet" I snapped.

"Why are you not ready to face them today? You'll have all of us behind you for support" Major said. I whipped around to face Major, I was so stunned by what Major said.

"How can a bunch of vampires that barely know me or haven't seen me in years care about me?

"Don't you give me that look. You know dame well that its true. We all care about you Bella" Major stated

"How do you know that Major and don't say it's because you can feel it" I said.

"But Bella its true I can feel it. We all love you Bella and we will do anything to help and support you" Bella said.

"But how can you say that? I can understand you, Peter, Charlotte, and Emmett. But how can everyone else love me they don't know me. Well Carlisle knows me a little bit, but we never got off on the right foot and I punched him in the face" I said.

"Bella that doesn't matter, they love you all the same. They already see you as family" Major said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

"Don't you go rolling your eyes at me. I'm telling the truth and you know it" Major stated.

"Do I, I haven't seen any of you guys in years. The last time I saw any of you guys was over ninety years ago and that was Peter and Charlotte" I said.

"Isabella don't give me that bull shit. You know dame well that we love you, so knock off this bull shit right now" Major said.

Emmett let out a large growl as he pulled me into his arms. I figured I would be nice and let Emmett pull me into his arms. Figure I let him win every once in a while.

"Jasper I will not tolerate you talking to my mate like that" Emmett said with a slight growl.

"It's ok Emmett, Major just doesn't like the fact that I will fight with him on almost everything. Especially if he is right and I don't want to admit it" I said.

"So you are admitting that I'm right when I say that everyone loves you" Major asked with a mocking smile.

"If you don't lose that smile is three seconds, you will feel Peter's all time favorite pain" I said. Major's smile dropped the second I said that.

"Awe come on Major don't you want to find out why Peter loves it so much" I said with a laugh as I Leaned up against Emmett.

"I'll pass on that and the reason Peter loves it so much is because he is a moron" Major said with a smile.

"I resent that" Peter said as he suddenly walked into the clearing.

"Peter I'm sorry for how I acted" I said as I slipped out of Emmett's arms and walked over and gave him a hug.

"No worries Bella. I should have known that you would never leave Emmett behind" Peter said. I knew it was his way of telling me that he will play along for now about the fact that I told them I was never planning on leaving Emmett behind. When in fact that if I can I will leave Emmett behind. I refuse to risk his life by bringing him with me. Just the thought of Emmett getting hurt doesn't sit weel with me...I guess I really do love him, but that doesn't change anything at all. I would rather be apart from Emmett and miss him, than have him with me and in danger.

"Bella you have five minutes to decide what to you want to do. Are you going to stay and face your brothers, or are you and Emmett going to leave" Peter asked.

"It's up to you Bella, anything you decided to do. You will have my full support" Emmett said as he pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny" Emmett asked.

"You are, I've never seen or met a vampire that constantly wanted their mate in their arms almost all the time" I said once I stopped laughing as I slipped out of his arms.

"Says the one that doesn't play fair" Emmett said as he tried to grab me, but I just kept slipping through his fingers.

"Umm Bella...there is a reason as to why Emmett wants you in his arms" Peter said as he stared me straight in the eye. It was then that I realized that I was still in what I wore to bed which was a sports bra and boxers.

"Big deal it's not I'm..." I was saying until I froze. I glanced down and realized that my dog tags where missing. I could hear Emmett, Peter, and Major calling my name. Emmett even pulled me into his arms and was holding me, but I could care less. All I could think about was, when and how did I lose my dog tags.

...Maybe just maybe there in the house I thought as I slipped out of Emmett's hold on me. All I could think about was when and where I could have lost them as I ran towards my house. The second I got home I started to rip everything apart looking for those dog tags. As I was ripping everything looking for my dog tags I heard everyone asking and demanding what I was doing. And I mean everyone, I guess while I was out in the woods with Emmett, Major, and Peter; the rest of Cullens must have shown up. I could hear Major cussing about wishing he never taught me any of those moves to get out of their grips as they tried to stop me since I refused to talk or notice any of them.

"Looking for something Brown Bear" I heard an all too familiar voice ask just; as I was about to rip up the floor boards to see if my dog tags could have fallen down one of the all so many cracks in the floor. I whipped around to see Victor leaning ageist the door frame dangling my dog tags from there string on his fingers. The second I saw my dog tags I ran and tackled Victor to the ground in a big hug as I grabbed my dog tags.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Let me know what you think**

* * *

**Emmett POV **

I didn't like seeing my Bella throwing herself at some strange guy. I guess Jasper picked up on what I was feeling, since he suddenly mouth brother to me. I relaxed slightly when I found out it was one of Bella's brothers but, I'm not sure how much I trust him around my mate. Mainly since I don't know which one of her brothers he is. The guy leaning ageist the door had long scraggly dirty blond hair. He had an animalistic look to his face, with black eyes of all things, and really long side burns. He had on a dirty fur coat that looked like wolf over a ripped leather jacket and fingerless black gloves, which showed off his sharp pointy nails...wait nails of a bag lady...that must be Victor. Thou I am wondering one thing, why did he call her Brown Bear?

"Where the fuck did you find my dog tags Sabertooth" Bella asked. Ok I'm really confused, why did she call him Sabertooth and what dog tags?

"Found them on the ground by your huge ass house" Victor said and he handed them over to Bella. Wait if he thinks Bella's shack is huge...what is he used to?

"Yea I know it's a bit on the big side even has running water, but it's all I could find" Bella said. If this is what Bella settled for...what was she looking for? I have so many questions in my head now that's it's not even funny. "Wolverine get off the phone with that dame school of yours and get your ass over here right now" Bella shouted at the top of her lungs.

"There's no need for all that shouting bub I have the same great hearing you do" a husky voice that I'm guessing was Logan said.

"It's more fun to shout" Bella stated. Just before a guy with dark brow curly hair a bit longer than mine and mutton chops walked over. He had some of the same animalistic features Victor did only his were not as strong. He had on a tan leather jacket over what looked to be a white tank top whit a set of dog tags showing. What is it with this family and dog tags? I know Bella has severed I'm a lot of wars and I bet her brothers have to, but still what is with the dog tags? "I'm surprised that your beloved little school didn't come with you" Bella stated after she gave Logan a hug.

"Easy I went with him they don't like me that much" victor said with a laugh.

"Lucky" Bella said with a laugh of her own. I'll have to ask Bella why she doesn't like this school that Logan lives at.

"There not that bad if you give them a chance" Logan stated.

"Anyways you guys got here rather fast" Bella said.

"We were already half way here when I called you" Logan said in an uneasy voice.

"WHAT" Bella screeched just before she punched Logan in the face. I heard the cracking and braking of bone just before Logan hit the ground. Victor had started to laugh, I guess he thought it was funny. Bella then in turn punched Victor in the face. Again I heard the braking of bone just before Victor also hit the ground. Bella whipped around to face us. From the look on her face I knew she was livid.

"There's a brand new bottle of whiskey in the frig" Jasper said.

Bella gave a slight nod before she stormed over the frig. Bella ripped open the frig door so fast and hard that she pulled it off its hinges. Suddenly Bella started to cuss and grow as she ripped things out of the frig. I'm guessing that Jasper did leave the whiskey out front where Bella could easily find it.

"Bottom shelf very back" Jasper said as he took a few steps backwards. Bella gave a small grunt before she pulled everything but the bottle of whiskey from the bottom shelf onto the floor. Bella then proceeded to storm over to her box of clothes, where she pulled some things out. Before she marched into the bathroom. Where I heard the door lock before the water started up.

"Ok Jasper what is the deal with the dog tags" I asked.

"I wish I knew. Bella never had dog tags in the vampire wars" jasper said with a sigh.

"I think I might know" Charlotte said in a quiet voice.

"You do, that's great cause even I don't know" Peter said.

"It's easy really, what was the hardest point in Bella's life" Charlotte asked. It became dead silent as we stared at Peter. "O my god it's when she got her new claws. Everything changed then" Charlotte stated.

"Oooook but what does that have to do with dog tags" Jasper asked.

"Those are probably the last set of dog tags that she got before her life fell apart. Her last link to when things used to be good" Charlotte said.

"What happened to Bella that her life fell apart" I asked. Charlotte and Peter suddenly got very uneasy and neither one of them said anything.

"One of you better start talking now" Jasper demanded with a slight growl.

"Look you guys just need to ask Bella. Preferably when she has calmed down. That all we are going to say, since it's not our place to talk about it" Peter replied.

"Your right Peter it's not our place to ask you about Bella's past. Besides Bella deserves our respect to ask her about her past and not sneak around behind her back and ask someone else" Jasper stated.

Suddenly Logan and Victor came to. Both Logan and Victor stared at us as if they just noticed we were here. Logan Looked furious like he wanted to kill us right on the spot. Victor Look more annoyed than anything else. Why do they dislike vampires so much?

"Wolverine look who's here the doctor and the brainwashers" Victor spat.

"So I see, I also see they have friends. One also has Bella's scent all over them" Logan growled which in turn made Victor growl.

"I thought Bella smelled off, but his scent is all over her as well" Victor stated.

"Hey bub why do you smell like Bella? If I find out you have disrespected her in any way I will turn you into a pile of ash" Logan threatened as he stormed over to where I was.

"I could never disrespect Bella. I just smell like Bella because I am..." I was saying until both Peter and Alice covered my mouth with their hands.

"Bella fell asleep on him, and nobody wanted to move her since she looked so peaceful sleeping there" Peter said. Logan's face softened just for a second before it became hard again.

"What where you going to say about my baby sister" Logan asked.

"Bella is my mate" I stated. Logan let out a large growl as he shoved me up ageist the wall. Even thou I knew I could have stopped him I let him shove me up ageist the wall since I don't want to fight him. I love Bella so much that I don't want her looking down at me for harming her brothers.

"How dare you deflower my baby sister" Logan growled which in turn caused Victor to laugh for some strange reason.

"I haven't touch her like that at all" I said.

"Logan how can he deflower Bella, when she has been having sex for at least the last forty five years" Victor said. I felt my heart sink just a little when I heard that. For as old as Bella is I knew there was a chance that she wasn't a virgin, but I was hoping that I could be the first for something in her life.

"Why am I just finding this out" Logan snarled as he whipped around to face Victor.

"Hey don't ask me, ask your baby sister" Victor replied.

"O so now she is my baby sister" Logan stated as he stormed back over to Victor.

"It seems like that's how you prefer it" Victor retorted.

"O and the fact that you haven't been around makes it my fault" Logan said raising his voice. Now I understand why Bella wants nothing to do with her brothers. Even thou it's easy to see that they love her dearly. But at the same having them fight about you not living up to their expectations of you.

"Wait...something is missing" Victor said suddenly.

"What are you yapping about bub" Logan asked.

"Think about it Jimmy who is not yelling at us for talking about her like we are her father's as she puts it" Victor asked. Ok I thought I was confused before, but I'm really really really confused now. Why the hell did Victor call Logan Jimmy?

Suddenly both Victor and Logan where pounding on the bathroom door yelling Bella. After four good whacks the bathroom door fell in. I ran to the bathroom doorway when I didn't hear Bella scream, shout, or say anything in fact. My heart sank when I looked into the bathroom, the water was running, the window was wide open, and Bella was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry about the delay in the chapter, but life has be crazy but here you go. I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you know anyone or want to help let me know. Let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I know Emmett won't understand, and he will probably hate me for the rest of eternity. That's just something I have to deal with. Besides if Emmett knew my story he would leave me anyways. I know that a mate is suppose to look past everything that you have done, but with my past I can't see how he can. My past is so fucking dark, that the few people that know all about my past are scared of me. Well besides my brothers, but even they truly don't push me to my breaking point.

Everyone says Victor is the worse out of the three of us, but the truth is I am. I'm the one that has massacred entire towns because of one person. I've done things that Victor will never do. I've tortured and kill children for the fun of it. Sure I have not done that in years, but I used to do it all the time. I remember what they looked like, what I did to them, their names, I remember everything, and none of it bothers me at all. In some ways I acutely miss it, and wish that was something I could do again. That's just the mild shit that I did at one time. I know if any of them found out about that or anything else from my past they would want nothing to do with me. So this is for the best, for everyone. It has to be, even if they don't think it is.

Thou I do wish I could have taken my bike. But that would have made too much noise, and I would have been caught. I know Peter will take care of my bike, and hopefully make sure my brothers don't take it. Since the last thing I need is to hunt down one of my brothers for my bike. Thou who knows I might even make myself a new bike, it's hard to say thou.

All I know right now is that I have to get to one of my hideouts. I have hideouts all over the country. Thankfully my brothers don't know where any of them are. They know I have hide outs, but that's all they know.

I had been running for several minutes when I got the feeling I was being followed. Without a second thought I jumped into the closest tree, climbed to the top, and waited. Even though I knew it would be better if I just kept running. I needed to know who was fucking following me. I didn't have long to wait before the Cullens, my brothers, Peter, and Charlotte came into view. I wasn't surprised to see my brothers, since they always chase me. Thou everyone else shocked me...well besides for Emmett.

I bet Emmett would follow me to the ends of the world. I know most people would love to have a fucking hot ass guy or vampire follow them to the ends of the earth. It's different for me since, I don't deserve him. I have done nothing in my life to deserve a vampire as wonderful as Emmett. Why must I be so torn about Emmett? In my heart I want to be with him and to not have to worry about anything. Thou my brain is telling me not to get to close and to just leave him, since I'll do nothing but hurt him.

I've never been ashamed of my past, until I met Emmett. Sure I've never really talked about my past, but that is because I know my past will scare them. When I do talk about my past, I never talk about my dark stuff. I would rather have everyone believe that the mild things from my past is the dark stuff. It's better that way then everyone finding out that's the mild shit, and having them hate me when I tell them about the dark stuff.

I was pulled out thoughts when I heard Major say that they should all split up to look for me. Since they will cover more ground that way. Everyone agreed right away to this as I saw them run off in different directions, well everyone but Major. The second everyone was out of hearing range Major jumped up onto the branch next to me.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your emotions where extremely strong. I probably wouldn't have found you. Now talk to me, tell me what has you so work up" Major inquired.

"Mainly that Emmett deserves someone better than me for a mate" I answered with a sigh.

"Now why the hell would you think that" Major hissed. All I could do was stare at the ground below us. I didn't know what to say to that. Without it coming out like I'm weak. "Bella I won't judge you, there is nothing you can say that will make me think any less of you" Major sighed.

"How about if I told you I was scared" I stated.

"Bella why are you scared" Major asked as he warped his arms around me.

"I'm scared of hurting Emmett or Emmett hurting me. I'm also scared of my past catching up to me. I'm scared that I might go back to the way I used to be and that you, Peter, and Charlotte will hate me" I explained.

"Bella I could never hate you" Major stated.

"I should just disappear...it would be better that way" I mumbled.

"Don't you dare say that. That is the farthest from the truth. How could you think that" Major demanded. "Bella I have always considered you family. You are my little sister, and I just got you back. Leaving you there was the hardest thing I have ever had to do" Major sighed as he tried to calm down. I didn't know what to say all I could do was just stare off into space and pull out of Major's arms. "Talk to me Bella. Your emotions are so out there that I have no idea what's going through your head" Major stated.

"I could tell you what I'm thinking, but then you will hate me" I replied.

"Bella I could never hate you" Major sighed.

"You don't know me that well. There is a shit load that you don't know about me" I stated dryly as I jumped out of the tree. Before I could even take a step Major was out of the tree and grabbing my arm.

"I don't care about your past none of us do. All we care about is the person you are today" Major remarked. All I could do was stare at him. "Bella if you're so worried about us hating you because of your past. Then tell us so I can prove you wrong. Nobody cares what you did in your past" Major added.

"Do you know how easy it would for me to go back to the way I was" I inquired.

"What's keeping from going back to the way you used to be" Major shot back.

"Logan, and the stupid ass school for mutants he's with. The second they think I'm doing something that they don't like they drag me back to the school. I guess now Emmett as well, that's because I don't want him to get hurt or lose his child like personality" I explained dryly. Major just stared at me, like I had gone crazy. I could see a pained look in his eyes as he let go of my arm.

"Bella I wish you would have told me sooner. You could have hunted me down, or have Peter hunt me down. Shit you could have even gone to Peter and have talked to him about this. Fuck Peter should have known you were going through this and he should have helped you" Major cried that had turned into a growl by the end.

I just stared at him, where the fuck did that come from I wondered. Why the hell is Major blaming himself and Peter? For the fact that Logan is the only thing really keeping me from my old ways much to my disliking.

"Bella I know how you feel. I struggle every day to not go back to the old day and so does Peter. You're not alone we can help you, let us help you" Major pleaded.

"But what if I wanted to go back to my old life and the way I used to be" I whispered as I stared at the ground. "Look I'm going to head to a hide out of mine. I'll give you the location if you want. I think it would be better if Logan and Victor told you guys about my past. After you find out about my past then you guys can decide where to go from there" I added when Major didn't say anything.

"...If you truly insist on this, I'll take everyone back to my place and you can stay at your shack" Major gulped.

"Ok sounds good to me" I replied. Wow I have never seen the Major this upset before. Seeing Major this upset is kind of scary. What makes it worse is that I'm the reason he is so upset. If he was angry then things would be fine, I've seen the Major angry I don't know how many times during the vampire wars. But seeing him sad and scared is something that I have never seen before. Truthfully it scars the shit out of me.

I heard Major calling someone as I headed back home. I know that it's not going to be pretty when they find out about my past. O well I think I'll go someplace warm when I leave here. I haven't been someplace warm for a very long time. Who knows I might even go to Europe for a bit. I haven't been there since WWII. All I know right now is that while they are busy finding out about my past it will give me time to pack and clean up the place a bit. Next place I'm staying is going to be a cave since I'm sick and tired of living in big ass houses.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: SORRRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON A REGULAR BASSES, BUT LIFE IS CRAZY. OK SO IM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. SO IF YOU KNOW ANYONE OR IF YOU ARE A BETA READER AND YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE ME ON PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

**PETER POV**

I became very nervous when Jasper called us back to the Cullen's house. I know that Jasper and Bella talked. Other than that I know nothing and it's driving me nuts. I hate not knowing anything. Even more so when it deals with Bella. Ever since I have met Bella I have consider her my little sister, even thou she is older than me. I became even more worried when I didn't smell Bella in the house. I knew I wasn't the only one; Emmett, Charlotte, Logan, and Victor where worried as well.

"Where the fuck is Bella" Logan roared.

"Bella is at her shack..." Jasper was saying before Logan cut him off.

"What and you fell for that lie. Bella just told you that so she could run" Logan thundered.

"Bella has never lied to me, so I trust her to still be there, when we are done here. Before I had everyone meet me here I talked with Bella. In witch I will not betray her confidence in me. Thou she did wish that Logan and Victor would fill us in on her past and all of it. Bella is uncomfortable about doing it herself" Jasper explained. Both Logan and Victor became pale, when they found out that Bella wants them to explain her past.

"Bella's past surely can't be that bad" Carlisle gulped.

"You have no idea doc. You met Bella during one of her very few light periods at that time" Victor stated dryly.

"Victor what the hell are you talking light period. Bella has only two types of moods if you truly think about it. There's bloody and not bloody" Logan grunted.

"What do you mean by bloody and not bloody" Esme asked with a worried look on her face. Shit it doesn't take Esme long at all to open up her heart to someone. Esme already considers Bella her daughter.

"Bella's past is dark, bloody, and I'm going to kill her for making us tell you about her past" Victor hissed.

"How can you talk about your own sister that way" Emmett barked.

"Chill big guy I was only joking. I could never hurt my brown bear" Victor stated.

"Why do you call Bella brown bear" Emmett asked.

"...That was her nick name during our time with team x, but more on that latter" Victor muttered.

"Screw it if Bella wants you guys to know about her damn past she can tell you guys. Besides she knows more things than we do anyways" Logan braked before he stormed out of the house.

"Where is he going" Esme asked.

"He's going to get Bella and drag her here kicking and screaming" Victor laughed.

Twenty minutes later Logan was back with Bella over his shoulder kicking and cussing at the top of her lungs. Logan Then proceeded to drop her on the couch next to Emmett.

"Your past your story to tell" Logan stated.

"I fucking hate you" Bella spat.

"I don't care, now tell these vampires your past and the truth for once in your life" Logan shot back. Bella sat on the couch and just glared at Logan.

"Today Bella" Logan ordered.

"Fine you guys want to know why I don't talk about my past. Also why most of the things I do mention are complete lies" Bella asked.

"What do you mean lie" Jasper inquired.

"I learned a long time ago even before I met you, that telling anyone the truth about my past is bad. It's much easier just to lie, but you guys just have to know the truth" Bella remarked.

"Why is it easier to lie, are you ashamed of your past" I asked.

"I am not ashamed of my past. In fact I miss doing the things I used to do. The only reason as to why I lie, is because it's safer. Lying has dropped the amount of people trying to kill Down to almost none" I stated.

"You mean people have tried to kill you because of your past" Emmett growled.

"Yes, and people I care about have been killed. It's just easier to lie" Bella stated as she got up off the couch and walked over to the window in the back of the room. Bella stood in front of the window and just stared out it. Bella seemed to be in her own world miles away.

"Bella talk to us, please tell us what's wrong" Emmett pleaded.

"She's lost in her memories right now" Victor stated. Emmett stared to move towards her when Victor stopped him. "Unless you want her to hurt you by accident, don't touch her. You don't understand what's she's going through" Victor added.

"What are we spouse to just leave her like that" Emmett demanded.

"Yes that's exactly what we are going to do" Logan stated. Victor Just shook his head and started to search his pockets for something. "What the hell are you looking for bub" Logan demanded.

"Something that will help her...or maybe make her want to kill me. Either way it will snap her out of this" Victor replied still hunting for whatever it is he's looking for.

"How do you know it will help Bella? We don't even know what's going through her head" Logan remarked.

"If you don't know what's going through her head then you are retarded, and you know nothing about Bella then" Victor stated as he pulled what looked to be a old worn picture.

Victor slowly proceed to walk over to the window where he leaned up against the wall in the corner.

"I know you miss them Bella" Victor whispered.

"It's my fault that their gone. It's my fault" Bella muttered.

"No its not Bella, it's not your fault. You did everything you could to keep them safe" Victor replied.

"I wasn't fast enough, if only I had been faster. Besides for the dog tags I have nothing to remember them by. I miss them so much" Bella cried. I wish I knew who Bella missed, especially since Emmett was worried enough about Bella. That we don't need to throw an old love in there as well.

"Brown Bear...I got something for you. I know its old and worn, but I think you need it more than I do" Victor muttered as he held out the picture. At the angle that Victor was holding it, I could see that it was an old picture of a man and a very small boy. The picture was faded and worn. You could see where the picture had been folded. Bella slowly grabbed the picture. She looked at it for a second before she launched herself into Victor's arms where she cried. You could tell that Emmett wanted to go to her, but at the same time let her have this moment with her brother. Victor Wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her even closer to himself.

"Where did you find this" Bella asked when she stopped crying.

"It's the picture you gave me. I've kept it all these years" Victor replied.

"Who's in the picture" Alice asked.

"I don't think I should talk about it. I don't want to upset anyone" Bella gulped.

"It's ok Bella. You can talk about it, I swear I won't get upset. It's quite easy to tell that you miss them lots" Emmett reassured.

"Victor please" Bella begged.

"Bella you can tell them yourself" Logan barked.

"Shut it Jimmy, I'll tell them" Victor growled. "Their names are Cole and Parker. Cole was Bella's lover and Parker was her son" Victor added.

"What happened to them" Emmett asked. I am amazed that he is taking this so well. Thou thinking about it...the reason he is handling this so well could be due to the fact that you can see how much it is tearing Bella apart.

"They were murdered and it's my fault" Bella screeched. Everyone was shocked when Bella said that, even Logan.

"Bella how can you think it's your fault" Logan asked.

"Because it is my fault, I wasn't fast enough to get to them. Both Cole and Parker died in my arms. If I had just been faster I could have saved them" Bella stated. Why didn't Bella tell us, and why didn't I know about this? If I had known about this, the people responsible for this would be dead.

"Do you know why they were murdered" I asked.

"To get me to rejoin team x, and to give me my claws" Bella spat.

"Was Cole good to you" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett, Cole was good to me. He was very kind, loving, and understanding" Bella answered.

"To me that's all that matters" Emmett stated.

"Enough with all the side talk and avoiding why I dragged you here for Bella. Now tell them your damn story already and be done with it" Logan demanded. Every time Logan opens his mouth it reminds me why Bella hates him so much.

Bella glared at Logan for a second, before she handed Victor the picture back, telling him to keep it. Bella looked out the window as she told us about her past. She told us about the destruction, torture, and death that she caused. Bella then went on to tell us about all of the vampires she has met over the years. Along with telling us about the ones she still keeps in touch with. Bella mentioned that she has several hide outs all over the world that no one but herself know the location too. Bella then proceeded to walk out of the house as she said that's all she's going to tell us.

I was stunned as was everyone else. Even thou Bella's past is dark and bloody I still care about her and I know everyone else does too. I can now understand Logan and Victor's hate for vampires. Since according to what Bella told us it was a vampire named William that taught Bella about killing.

"Logan I'll stay and keep an eye on her, why don't you go back to your school" Victor sighed as he dropped down onto the couch. Logan just nodded his head as he left. "Hey big guy go after her. You guys can even stay at my place that not to terribly far from here" Victor added.

"Bella didn't tell us everything did she" I implied.

"What Bella left out isn't that important or should be mentioned in front of her mate. Sure the big guy took the new of Cole rather well, but throw in about fifty more and I could see him blowing his top" Victor sighed.

"So Bella has had a lot of lovers I takes it" Carlisle assumed.

"You got that right doc. But then again who can blame her, all of us did. When you get to be our age, you start to crave that companion ship that goes along with a lover. Or in Bella's case a mate now" Victor replied with a sigh. I don't think I have ever seem Victor look so old before, as he does now.

* * *

**AN: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. BUT I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY WITH BABYSITTING AND BEING SICK. THIS IS ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SINCE THIS SEEMED TO BE THE PERFECT SPOT TO END THE STORY. IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. OTHERWISE LET ME KNOW YOU THINK AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS HUNG ON TILL THE END. I HAVE NOT DECIDED WITCH STORY THAT I WILL DO NEXT. IF ANY OF MY DIE HARD READERS FROM THE BEGINNING ARE STILL FOLLOWING AND IF THERE'S A STORY OF MINE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AGAIN LET ME KNOW AND I'LL START GOING OVER IT AGAIN. ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND OF THE WHOLE STORY. **

**BELLA POV**

I had just been outside for just a few seconds when Logan came out of the house. Logan looked at me for a second before he pulled out two cigars, lit them, and handed me one. "I'm not going back with you" I stated after taking a long drag off of the cigar.

"I know, and you have a good thing going on here. I know that they will keep you in line. Besides Victor said he was going to stick around for a little while to keep an eye on you" Logan replied with the cigar clenched in his teeth. I was a little annoyed that Victor decided to play babysitter for a bit, but at the same time it would be nice to catch up with him.

"So your leaving I take it" I remarked before I took another drag from my cigar.

"Yea got to get back, but you stay out of trouble. You've got a good thing here so don't fuck it up" Logan responded. All I could do was glare at Logan, as he walked away. Logan can be and is such an ass at times. Thou before I could chase after Logan to beat the ever loving shit out of him, Emmett came outside.

"I'm not going to run off or break down crying Emmett" I grunted as Emmett pulled me into his arms.

"Really I was hoping that you would run off with me" Emmett chuckled.

"You mean it just the two of us" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Yes just the two of us. Your brother Victor even said that we could go to his place" Emmett chuckled. I let out a sequel as I slip out of Emmett's arms to run back into the house. Where I tackled Victor in a large hug. Victor Let out a laugh as he hugged me back.

"Thank you thank you thank you you're the best brother in the whole wide world" I sang. Victor Continued to laugh as he ruffled my hair.

"I'll remind you of that the next time you want to kill me" Victor chuckled. "O before you run off, I should probably give you the new secretly code for the house" Victor added.

"What about the cave" I asked as I go off Victor's lap.

"That flooded fifteen years ago Bella, so now I just have the house" Victor stated.

"But I don't like the your house it always smells in there" I whinnied.

"Bella we have a house up in Alaska and one in Canada and you and Emmett are more than welcomed to use them" Esme beamed.

"Ok cool thanks Esme" I replied as I walked out of the house.

"So where do you want to go Canada or Alaska" Emmett asked. The seconded I stepped outside as he pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but laugh as I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck.

It's amazing that even after finding everything out about my past that Emmett still wants to be with me. Shit even his family along with Peter and Charlotte still wants me around. These vampires are amazing since I don't know how they can over look my past and the fact that I miss doing that stuff. Maybe just maybe it could work out here with the Cullens. Even if I need my space and leave for a bit, I'll bring Emmett with.

It's wired ever since I told them about Cole and Emmett accepted the fact that he is not my first love. I feel more contacted to him, it's almost like I had to let go of my past to accept my future.

"Bella time to come back to earth" Emmett teased as he pulled me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but give him a light slap on the shoulder as I smiled at him. "So have you decided where we should stay" Emmett added with a chuckle.

"You can pick and keep it a surprise" I giggled. Emmett just laughed as he pick me up and started to run.

Where ever we go or whatever happens from now on. I know that I won't have to face it alone. I'll have Emmett by my side along with the rest of the Cullens. Even Victor, as much of an ass Victor can be most times. I wouldn't trade him for the world. I tend to forget how much of my past he keeps covered up. Just so I might live a normal life. Logan on the other has some good points, but other than that he's a real ass. He has forgotten what it's like to give into our animalistic side. He has turned his back on everything but his school. It will be a long time before I'll ever be able to reconnect with Logan.

I know things will be tricky at first, but everything will work out in the over time. Spending the rest of eternity with my mate Emmett is all that matters. Everything else will come to pass. With Emmett by my side, my past out in the open, a somewhat new respect for Victor for now I finally feel light and free. Something I have not felt since I was with Cole. I never want to go back to how I used to feel. I'm finally happy again and I will not let anything change how I feel.

Maybe I can talk Victor into staying permanently I thought as I snuggled farther into Emmett's arms. As he ran off into the woods. That's something I can talk to Victor about latter. Right now all I want to think about is Emmett and all the fun things we can do. When we get to wherever we are going. Other than that nothing else matters right now and that's how I like it.

_**~*~The End~*~**_


End file.
